Cats&Dogs
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this mini world that were about to read, Is all about a story about How, Cats and Dogs could never be friend's or like each other, They believe with all there hearts that most Cats were evil, While on the other hand Dogs were just as bad as Cats in a cats mind. In this Crossover, Princess Serenity plays as a simple Cat demon, And Inuyasha plays as the Dog demon.
1. Opening

Cat's And Dogs

In this mini world that were about to take flight upon, Is all about a story about How Cats and Dogs could never be frineds or like each other, They belive with all there hearts that most Cats were evil, While on the other hand Dogs were just as bad as Cats in a cats mind.

In this Cross over, Princess Serenity plays a a simple Cat demon, And Inuyasha plays as the Dog demon.

When both world begin to clash between one Cat, That wants to rule the world.  
In sercet these Demon, remained as Pet for humans, It was the Dog race's to belive they were to protect man kind, Even though some dogs didn't agree with this, Same went for the Cats.

Serenity being a double agent went out on a misson, and fines herslef tracking one of the worst cat demons in the world.  
While the dogs are also on this cats tail, Can they learn to work together to protect the world.  
Can Cats and Dogs get along, You'll have to read it to find out.


	2. Inuyasha The Rookie

Cat's And Dogs

As another cop call was sent to the police. A 911 called got everyone moving. And just so happens, A Police Dog known as Inuyasha, who is also a serect demon in hiding like many others, but those were the rules now days.

As a fancy Black car pulled up to a Use car deeler shop, went crazy trying to keep hostesses. As Officer Shang and Inuyasha got out of the car, looking around with seeing what was going on.

Officer Shang get over here, Spoke the cheff. Inuyasha, Stay boy, Spoke Shang seriously. As Inuyasha watch the scene before him.

Man this wracko is nuts, just one push of that button and this place is going up in smoke, Spoke up Inuyasha to himself. As He began looking around the aria checking out the best way to deal with this guy.

Well looks like there's only one thing to do here, Say's Inuyasha moving in slowly.

As Shang and his boss talked about this situtasion unfolds. He seen Inuyasha getting closer to the guy.

No, Get out of there, Inuyasha no...! Get out...! Yelled Shang worried. As people we running from the building. You want fireworks, All I have to do is hit this button and this place goes up...! Yelled the threatening guy.

But then Inuyasha just bitten the guy, then jump up catching the button but accdenetly blowing up the builing.

As everything really hit the fan like crazy.

Run...! Yelled out everyone. Inuyasha reazlie he hit the wrong button. Dam it..! Yelled out Inuyasha trying to run away. But got caught in this blast just a little bit.

Meanwhile in the, in the Demon secret organization, Brandon and Miroku were watching everything.

Woe..! Woe...! Woe...! You want to recruit that guy, He just blew up a Car dealer shop? Asks Miroku seriously? confused.

A Used Dealer shop, True, he not the best Cop, But I believe he as the great potentail of becoming a great agent , Say's Myoga seriously.

Really, He can't even follow an order, What makes him, worthly of this mission? Asks Brandon seriously.

True he might not be great cop, But I believe there's something deep down inside that boy, That could become a great agent, Spoke up Myoga honestly.

He's fearless, He barks at danger without hesitating, and the one thing he hate more then following orders, Is Cats, mostly Cat demons like us, Spoke up Myoga.

Well Hating cats is a good thing, Replied Miroku honestly. He might just be what we need to take down Wildwoods, Evil plan, Spoke Myoga seriously.

Fine, but I don't know who's dumb enough to work with him, Say's Miroku honestly. Easy, I'm looking at him, Replied Myoga honestly. What...! Why me? Asks Miroku confused.

Because you live with a Monk family, after all you actually have more patients with people and demons, You are going to bring him in understand, Say's Myoga serious.

Fine, I'll go get the rookie, Replied Miroku seriously.

Meanwhile back at the police station, The cheff was ferious with Inuyasha, once again.

Don't put him back in the cages, He's bin in and out of kennels his hole life, What if I adopted him, Spoke Shang seriously. Sorry Shang he belongs to the state police station.

Beside you have a new baby now, The answer is no, He's not going to be your pet, He's staying here, Replied the Boss man.

I'm sorry, Boy sometimes you just got to play well with others, It's not all about being the top dog you know, Spoke Shang bringing him inside the kennels again.

Inuyasha felt sad again, I'm going to get you out of here, I promise, just be a good until I figure out what to do, Say's Shang gently hugging his parnter.

I love you boy, Spoke Shang leaving again.

Dam it, Back in the kennel again, Well is could be worse right, Spoke up Inuyasha to himself. Not another dog in site.

Hello floor, Hello kennel, Hello yucky kennel food, Say's Inuyasha talking to himself.

All of a sudden something came up though his water dish. What the hell was that? Asks Inuyasha checking it out.

All of sudden it was gone again, Then another Demon dog came up through the floor.

Woe...! Hey who are you, And when did they put in an elaventor in there? Asks Inuyasha curious plus suriped.

The Names is speical agent Miroku, and better judgment your being recruited into serect organization to help fight the feline race, Replied Miroku honestly.

Ok, Ok, Somebody is pulling my tail here, Spoke Inuyasha thinking it was a joke. This isn't a joke, Inuyasha, Replied Miroku seriously.

Hey how did you know my name? Asks Inuyasha confused. I just came up through the floor, Lets just say i'm smart enough to know your name, while you and your cop bodies are chasing your tails, There's an elite top dogs, responsible for protecting man kind, Spoke Miroku honestly unlocking his kennel.

We would like for you to join that, team, This is a one time offer only, Inuyasha I would be smart about it and take the job, Say's Miroku speaking up again. It's temping, But I can't just say yes to every offer that comes through the floor, Replied Inuyasha changing into his true form.

Kid, You've spent half of your life lock up in this place, And there's a good chance that your going to spend the rest of your life here too, But the choice is yours, You can fight with mice's and rats over your food or you can come with me and fight cats, Spoke up Miroku seriously.

Fight..! Cats, Why didn't you say so pops, Now move over rover because this dog is ready to fight...! Yelled out Inuyasha happy.

Until he went through the floor falling into a dog like car.

Oh my Dog, What the hell is this? Asks Inuyasha confused. Sit back and shut up, and don't droll on my car, Replied Miroku seriously.

Inuyasha was scarming. The car was like super speed thought the ground, It's like a underground tunnels. Now careful now, Newbie always get a little dizzy getting off of there first jet car rides, Say's Miroku smiling.

Are you ok there rookie? Asks Miroku smiling.

Yeah, I am just fine, I think I'll just laid down unitl the ride stops moving, Replied Inuyasha dizzy. Lets go super dog, The just beginning, Spoke Miroku gently pulling him on his feet.

I think you and I have different ideas of fun, Say's Inuyasha dizzy.

Now relax yourself kid, Because what your about to see, Becasue no human and only a very few K9's get to see, It's top secret alright, Spoke Miroku serious. Inuyasha was already excited.

As Miroku did his paw scan right away, aftwards the door open.

Wow...! sweet, this is like Petco meets vegsus, Spoke up Inuyasha surpised. Welcome to Dog Demon HQ, Replied Miroku honestly.

Here we can keep a eye on any cats about to do anything bad, plus more it to help protect the humans, Say's Miroku serious. Sweet, Spoke Inuyasha amazed.

As he was showing Inuyasha, the computer screen rooms, Where the smartest were checking out on the screens about what agent goes where and when, And then what cat is a bout to be foolishly dumb.

Try and keep up Kid, Okay, Spoke Miroku serious. Inuyasha was just really surpised now. So now you get it with the tour we just took, It's out job to make sure the world is safe from the cats, threatening the humans, and wanting to rule over man kind, Replied Miroku seriously.

So you want me to join you here? Asks Inuyasha curious. Well apparently our boss thinks you've got some skills, Says Brandon walking up to them.

Inuyasha meet Brandon, He's our top number one hacker in the world, Witch helps a lot ageist the Cats race, Spoke Miroku. Pleasure, Replied Inuyasha shaking his hands. So as Brandon talked more about the secret organization, When two beautiful Demon dog girls walked by.

Inuyasha was already drooling. Oh...! Hello ladies, Hate for you to go, Love to watch you leave, Spoke up Inuyasha acting like a dog. Oh...!stop drooling now, The boss wants to see you, Says Brandon cutting him from dream land.

Can you get me there numbers, Please? Asks Inuyasha excited. If you think there beautiful, Wait until you meet Kagome, Replied Miroku smiling.

Is she gorgeous? Asks Inuyasha curious. Oh...! yeah you'll be seeing her soon, She's the bosses daughter, Spoke Miroku smiling.

As they went through the laboratory quickly, Brandon and Miroku were picking up there new callers, That were the state of the arts best work rolled into one caller.

Theses are sweet callers, Spoke Inuyasha checking them out. There for us agents who deserve it, Says Brandon sarcastically. And this one is yours, Says Hojo honestly.

Sweet what does it do? Asks Inuyasha curious. It holds your name tag on it, Replied Hojo seriously. Wait that's it, That's all I get, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. You get your own caller after you prove yourself to be ready for one, Replied Hojo honestly.

Brandon, Miroku, Father wants you in his office now, Says Kagome seriously. Right away Kagome, Spoke Miroku respectfully. And he wants to see the new guy now, Replied Kagome seriously.

Right away, Spoke up Brandon gently. She walked away and the boys were alone again for a bit.

That was Kagome? Asks Inuyasha surprised. Yep, Spoke Miroku smiling. She's is hotter then hell, I have to get with that, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Join the club, There are 15 different Dogs after her, and there all waiting for her to decide who she wants as her mate, So far Koga is winning that girls heart, Replied Miroku seriously.

Will see about that, Just let her meet me, She will want to be mined, For sure, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Yeah right, You can barely listen to orders and Kagome is very bossy girl, She is all about orders and schedules it's a never ending party with her just like all these dog females, Nothing but bitches, Spoke Brandon seriously.

What's with him? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Oh that, Kagome and Brandon use to date, They were a thing, she drove him insane, Then he dated Kikyo, Then Sasha, then Julie, And then a few others and he as just not found his perfect mate, Sometimes it takes a lot of time to find someone who really loves you, Replied Miroku honestly.

Do you have a Mate? Asks Inuyasha curious. Nope me and Brandon, are kind of like on a bachelor thing right now, Replied Miroku blushing.

Sweet can I get in on it, I'd like the bachelors life, sleep with a few girls here and there then do my job, I like it already I want in, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

We'll see, Lets just hope you can help solve this mission with us, first, Replied Miroku seriously. Very well lets go talk with the big man, Say's Inuyasha serious.

As everyone talked with the boss, They figured out they have a witness, That they needed to find faster before the cats do, They wanted answers and this was it.

Miroku and Brandon, Took Inuyasha out to find, Shippo he was a little fox that, Wildwood try to kill, So they were trying to figure out why that is.

So what will happen next, Can they expect what about to happen next. Let's continue next time.

To Be Continue


End file.
